The acceptance of wireless devices as a preferred personal communications medium has created a growing demand for such devices. Users of such devices also increasingly expect more functionality and a broader range of services to be made available through such devices. This demand for more functionality requires the development of new applications for wireless devices.
A significant source of information for wireless devices is the Worldwide Web. As is well known, many Worldwide Web services, hereinafter referred to simply as “web services”, are available to web enabled devices.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a prior art network in which wireless device users 10a, 10b operate wireless devices to send web service request messages via a public domain carrier 12 to an application gateway 14. The application gateway 14 forwards the web service request messages through the internet 16 to an appropriate web service 18a, 18b. The messages are processed by the appropriate web service 18a, 18b and returned through the internet 16 to the application gateway 14. The public domain carrier 12 forwards the response messages to the wireless device operated by users 10a, 10b which processes the response and displays response content to the wireless device users 10a, 10b. 
However, web services generally use complex data structures and complex message formats. Complex data structures and complex message formats introduce a significant memory overhead on wireless devices. This impacts the performance of wireless devices and necessitates the development of wireless applications for providing efficient access to the web services.
It is well known that wireless applications for accessing web services from wireless devices can be developed by skilled application developers. It is also known that such application development is time consuming and expensive.
Consequently, there exists a need for a system and method for generating a wireless application from a web service definition.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.